


极点

by Anpoe



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anpoe/pseuds/Anpoe
Summary: 他抓住写着“日不落帝国万岁”的杯子，狠狠地向地上砸去。
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	极点

“英国，你知道在这时请求我的帮助意味着什么吗？”美国倚靠在德制的皮沙发上，摩挲着镀着山姆大叔头像的杯子。

英国皱了皱眉，咖啡的苦味侵袭着他的嗅觉。更适合美国的苦味，与茶不同，多变、灵敏的味道。英国讨厌的味道。

美国歪了歪头，见英国没有出声的打算——他也不期望得到回答。

“要不要先用咖啡润一下喉咙？”好像嫌气氛还不够紧张似的，美国玩笑似的开口。

“如果这能让你高兴、合约就可以顺利

解决的话，倒是不错。”

“哦，我想还是算了吧。毕竟——我并不会像某人一样，逼迫别人接受他并不喜欢的东西。”他似乎被这锐利无谓的语气刺到，不假思索的回抛了一支细针。

英国没有说话。但美国明显可以清晰的看见那淡然的假面迅速脱落，他绿色的眸子盛满了怒火。

像茶一般，除了不被他讨厌以外。

美国清了清嗓子，知道不能再调笑这位古板的青年了，更别提他刚刚失控的讽刺，强硬的揭开了过往的伤疤。

“放心告诉你尊敬的首相大人吧，英国——不只是英国，整个协约国都将会受到美国的援助。美国不再作为中立国，而将作为你们的友方去，”美国顿了一下，像是在思考自己为什么要将要说出下面那一句话。“去获取利益。”

明明装作像是正义的英雄不是更好么？

“那可真像现在的你啊。”

美国没有反驳。

这样也不错。

#### #01

英国看着德军慌乱的从他的海域上退去，潜艇像是巨大的甲壳虫沉入海底。

“终于结束了，这些愚蠢又骄傲的德国人也被大英帝国的海潮淹没了。若不是那肌肉蠢子一口气把他那些恶心的圆虫子都撞到美国的心口上，这一场令人厌烦的封锁战役还得永无止境下去。”

——别欺骗自己了，那究竟是谁的海潮…？

英国甩了甩头，企图把这自馁的想法从脑中甩出，如果连国家意志本身都不相信自己的力量的话，那么他的子民现在肯定对未来更为惧怕。

英国抬头看了看阴暗的天空，大片的雨云慢慢的在天上滚动，像一个穹顶，压死了英国的……王座。

——希望等德国正式投降时天会放晴。

他从礁石上跳下，想起自己还有一个会议要参加。

通常美国不会这么做。在阴雨的天气中行走，让雨伞挡住他的本可以看到的一切。

他的家似乎永远都充满阳光，在那里每个人打伞都是为了让阳光远离，每个人低下头都是为了让眼睛与黑暗相接。在这里，就算人们抬起头，看到的也只是阴云笼罩的天空，炮火盖住了淅淅沥沥的雨声。

德国人开始了战争，却让美国更加强大。

——但那是不是可以超过你的强大？是不是强大到足以让你承认我已经不是孩子？

他把衣服裹得更严实了些，明明英国这个时候正当仲夏，而在这街上唯一能体现现在是夏季却也只是人们的衣着了。

美国加快了脚步，他最好快点赶到会议室，不然那位严谨的国家便又要借题发挥讽刺他在对德的战争中迟到了的现实。

那可不好。

美英法三国会议。

“美国！难道你在这场战争中得到的还不够多吗？！把军火卖给了双方，你们的经济应该大涨了吧！”英国重重的把茶摔向桌子，苍翠的茶叶随着他愤怒的眼眸荡漾，“现在还要求控制我国军备！？”

“这似乎是两件事吧，英国。你什么时候变得这么天真了？只是削弱海军而已，毕竟现在一个人称霸天下并不是什么好兆头，总会有人虎视眈眈的。”美国惋惜的看了看因英国的愤怒而流连失所的茶叶，好心的提醒到。

“对啊，哥哥我的军备不也被削弱了几成，况且现在也确实应该把天下让给年轻人了不是吗？”

“别假惺惺的像是为人着想！”英国扯开一边嘴角，让它微微上扬。“恐怕你不在意的原因就是你从来没有得到过它吧，天天在我脚下苟延残喘哈。”美国饶有兴趣的挑眉，眼珠子向两边滚来滚去，知道又有好戏看了。

“哦？”被人在伤口上再撒了一把盐，法国痛的撕牙咧嘴，但也不甘示弱，直指英国惨痛的旧伤疤。“需不需要我提醒你一下？当初美国逃离你的那场战争，又是谁在战争前夕求我不要帮助那位急需脱离你的控制的青年？”

“求？”美国低下头，不让任何人看见他上扬的嘴角。

“你这该死的绿皮青蛙！不就因为美国帮助你守下了你那脆弱、女子气的防线，现在就改着舔美国的屁股了？”

“哈？那你可真是不知回报，也不想想那些天那些恶心的甲壳虫又是怎么从深海里退出来的？要不是美国派海军加紧攻击，怕不是现在你还被德国压在身下呢！”

美国皱了皱眉，突然觉得不能再继续下去了。

“好了好了，看起来我们——国家意志的会谈并不能取得什么效果，等德国正式投降，到凡尔赛宫让上司们自求烦恼也不迟，不然这只是每个人的互相侮辱而已。”

英国第一个走出去，美国也离开了。

法国一个人暗暗的窃笑。

美国哼着小调跨开步子，心想着回去是否还有时间喝一杯咖啡，昨天上司传来电报，要让他换掉自己客厅与房间内德制的沙发家具。或许把法国产的小饼干换掉才是正道，美国暗暗的想。

他低下头看了看手表，似乎要加快点脚步了，但是美国刚抬头想迈步子，却对上了面前流露出莫名情绪的绿色眼眸。

“英国？有什么事吗？”忍住了想调笑面前皱着眉的青年的冲动，很明显现在不是一个好时机。“如果是合约的……”

“去喝酒吗？德国啤酒，没关系吧。”

——唉？

——或许不喝咖啡也可以。

……

“英国……明天还有会要开呢，别——”

“你要赢啦。不，你已经赢啦。”

“是我们赢了。”

“别装了，现在说这些没用的干什么？我们都输了，但是你赢了。我可是在与你进行大人的对话哎！你不是一直想这样吗？”

——因为我确实长大了。

“你不想让我赢，不是吗？英国。”美国悄悄把酒杯从英国手边拿开，他瞄到了上面的字——日不落帝国万岁。

“是吗？是啊。”

而我知道为什么不想。英国。

**哥哥**。

“几年前，你的子民不是到达了北极点吗？”

“什么？”

“似乎是叫罗伯特·皮尔吧。后来我的孩子也去了。我们走的是一条不同的路，但是都通向同一个终点。”

“他在南极死去了，他确实失败了，他的方法错了。你赢啦，你是第一个，你可以做第一个，但是我不想做第二个——至少在你这儿不想。”

“……”

“你可以做阿蒙森，就算他是挪威人，但我想你和你客厅里德制的沙发都不会在意的。而且这事还是要有天赋的人来做不是吗？而且你已经比那该死的挪威人要快了，我可能有些不清醒，但是我会记得我说的话的。”

“美国，你可以做阿蒙森。”

“接替我吧美国，我倒下了，但我也成功了。所以到极点去吧，世界的极端。那里太冷啦，不过你肯定可以坚持住的，你的心会融化一切冰雪。”

“美国，你是未来的国家啊。”

英国倒下了，他抓住被美国挪远了的杯子，狠狠的摔下去。

“还是自己毁掉比较好吧。”

美国把碎裂的“日不落帝国”扫到一起，但是却不见“万岁”这两个字。

英国手中慢慢溢出血色，他眨了眨眼睛，又闭上了。于是美国把英国抱起来，然后吻上他的嘴唇。

“想看我房间里的德制沙发吗？”

END


End file.
